


僧侍/460点数头

by watershen



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Samurai, monk - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watershen/pseuds/watershen
Summary: -狗武僧（物理） x 口嫌体正直（？）武士-狗日的武士终于被狗日了。
Kudos: 12





	僧侍/460点数头

武士被喊到院子里的时候忍不住爆了句粗口，黑骑就一脸稀奇地看了他一眼，顺带把手上那根链条塞进他手里。怀疑地用眼角瞟他，武士先是犹豫了一下要不要接，最终还是把链条拿在手里，翻来覆去的看了一会，想绕起来收进袖管里才发现另一头连着东西，只是正好被黑骑挡住他看不见。  
看到他扯链子，像是想起什么似的黑骑转身就走，而他刚闪身进门，后面那东西就一个猛地扑了上来，熟悉的气息让武士一愣，就整个人被扑倒在院前的草坪上。  
“你他娘发什么疯？！”  
比起链子，扯他脑后的马尾显然是更好的选择。  
“别喊了，要是能沟通也不会用这个。”  
眼角的余光能瞥到黑骑比划了一下脖子的位置，整个按着武士的武僧停顿了一下，没有先纠结自己被人揪着头发，低头去够武士的耳后和颈窝，却由于金属制的口笼限制了活动，凑不到地方不满的伸出舌头，喉咙里发出一阵古怪的呜呜声。  
“……………………”也太重了。  
双臂被反绑在身后，脚镣的链子纠结成一团，怪不得站不起来。武士把武僧往边上一推，武僧立刻就弹了一下但没能成功站起来，想咬武士手上的链子又碍于拘束没法行动，只得半蜷在地上，咧着嘴发出低沉的咆哮。  
“白魔看过了，说就是被怨灵附身过几天自己会好的。”做了些许注解，黑骑顿了顿，仿佛在苦恼怎么用词，“另外白魔说让你们玩轻点，她在楼下已经很想捅你们天花板了。”  
没等武士回话和询问到底是怎么一回事，黑骑就反手甩上部队房的大门，还躺在地上的武僧被巨响声吸引了注意力，转头看着门。  
“……狗的怨灵？”察觉到自己的反应迟钝，武士带着一肚子问题愣了愣，看到武僧重新转过头看他，蓝色的眼睛里仿佛真有一丝焦躁与暴烈，看着有点别扭。  
“喂，其实你只是想玩点花样吧？”  
不得不蹲下来帮他解开铁链，他看着武僧一个鱼跃就站了起来，脑袋微垂看着他。  
“呜。”然后在他的围巾上蹭掉了在草坪上沾的草屑。  
仿佛确认了什么似的，武僧看上去并没有那么有攻击性，但依旧警惕地半缩着身子。  
武士总觉得现在一个人拿着铁链牵着一个高大的男人这个场景有种说不上来的古怪感觉，但好像一下子也说不上来——如果武僧还清醒着大概会笑他这就是你见得少，但现在他只能被武士小心翼翼的悬在正前方的手吸引，似乎是嗅到了熟悉的气味，但又觉得奇怪，皱着眉头看着他的手掌，随后试探着前倾，却也只是铁笼的位置触了上去。  
啊，犬齿好像也变尖了……错觉吧。  
“难不成我还要喂你吃饭啊……”自言自语，武士忍不住抬手揉了一把他的脑袋——虽然高度让他不得不把手举过头顶，但老实说他早就想这么干了，“咳。”  
感觉还不赖嘛。

令武士稍微有些意外的是，除了初次见面所表现出来的攻击性，后两日的武僧看上去温和的多。  
也没什么好的办法，为了让部队房里剩下的人多少安心，武士并没有解开黑骑的那些防护措施，只是从机工那里拿了块精梳毛布地毯，给武僧在自己的和室角落做了个能休息的地方。  
警戒地缩了半天，直到第二天下午，武僧才勉强肯接受武士拿着小勺塞进口笼里头的食物。睡觉之前黑夜里幽蓝的眼睛看得武士心里发慌，但还是强装镇定地睡了——直觉这种东西最是可怕，要是想好好睡觉不镇定也不行——为什么我他妈非得和他在一个房间里睡啊？  
“等了你四五天，回来也就这样。”  
武僧茫然地眨眼看他，武士换了浴袍，坐在床上看了会书，还是觉得在旁边盯着自己的武僧让人分心，于是伸手戳了戳他的脑门，让武僧条件反射般地缩着脖子仰起头。  
“走的时候说回来让我爽爽就一直忍着……啧……哦，你该不会要这样来做吧？”  
“……？”武僧警戒地向后缩去，像是真正的犬类一般歪过头。  
将武僧当做真正的幽灵犬一般看待反而轻松得多，武士干脆盘腿坐了下来，撑着脑袋看他：“……你知道怎么做吗？”  
才说了两个字，武僧就低下头去，脑袋埋进双腿岔开的部位，冰凉的铁笼让武士差点跳起来：“你他妈等，操，狗鼻……妈的还真是狗鼻子。”  
“那么心急干嘛，真是……”哭笑不得，想着大概也是本能作祟，于是一把按着武僧的脑袋让他偏过头，反绑着手也上着脚镣实在没什么姿势可选，只得让他坐在毯子上。  
“坐下。”像是训犬一般的微妙感让武士觉得挺满意，看他现在的样子也没得反抗，于是撩开浴袍的下摆，伸手去扯他的裤腰。  
为了方便这两天也只是用湿毛巾擦了身，原本也只是压抑着自己的欲望，现在却是趁着武僧没什么意识，顿时玩心大起，探手下去，只三两下就将腿间那物给撸硬了，指尖沿着外头的青筋抚了一把，觉着硬度也差不多了，偷眼看了武僧只是吐着舌头不知所措，嘿嘿笑了一声，掐着穴口，抬起身子就往下坐。  
也只有这时候才在心里承认现在已经压根不需要什么润滑，等待对方兑现诺言的每一日都会偷偷的稍微做些准备，就怕到时候直接兴致起来推到假山的后头就做了，那时候疼的还是自己。  
饶是如此，吞下去还是花费了他不小的力气。  
每一次被完全塞入都会觉得身后根本涨得已经到达极限，要自己动起来更是完全不可能——每个人都说做多了就会习惯了，但都快半年多了，这还是根本就习惯不了。  
武僧吞了口口水，可怜的呜咽了一声，仿佛根本不知道发生了什么事。原本还咬着下唇强压着表情不想给武僧看笑话，看到他这样，武士却是突然笑了出来，挠了挠武僧的下巴，抬起手引他去看结合的部分。  
明显也是被夹得难受，武僧低头看着已经只剩下根部的腿间，腰上却是忍不住动了一下，想逃开里头的束缚。  
“啊……”  
没想到就直接动了起来，武士也是一惊，只得扶着他的肩膀保持平衡：“这倒是记得唔……挺清楚的……”  
“……？”武僧仿佛什么都不明白，但刚才摩擦的那一下给他的感觉似乎让他想再尝试一次，于是又试探着，像是从地上跃起一般，又抬了一次腰。  
撞得太狠，武士一下失了语，屁股里头倒是相当诚实地一缩，贪婪地想要榨出些什么来满足压抑了半月的身体。  
“慢点……你想，操死我……啊、呜呜……”  
显然，武僧什么都听不进去了——现在的他大概本来就听不懂。  
直直盯着进出的部分，看着泛红的入口一跳一跳地吞进深色的肉柱，动得快了还会发出啪啪的好听声响，咕啾一声就会带出些许粘液，有着和身前整个人相似的，好闻的腥气。  
武士快被他逼疯了。  
毫无章法的撞击确实能够逼出些快感，他根本喘不过气，只得硬是压下身子，好让微微弯曲的肉棒能够蹭到体内舒服些的地方——但这样一动，多蹭几下就整个酥了下去，再压抑也被脑中的一团浆糊给停滞了思考，连自己发出的声音都听不明确，全身的感官都聚集在了被肉体夹住的自己的敏感处与被整个操开蹂躏的肉壁上头，痉挛得一下子控制不住声响，细细地尖叫了一声，射了一股出来，才得以稍微恢复一丝清明。  
腿也软了，武士趁着自己醒了，勉强向后一退，透明的粘液随着退出的动作拉出一根丝线，让他忍不住脸上一热：“疯狗就说的是你这样的……哎……”  
就算武士离开了一段距离还在茫然地动着腰，武僧顿了顿，看着武士像是要站起来。  
“还干得那么狠……”咕哝着那些平常说不出口的词汇，武士哼哼了一声，“你——操！”  
直直向前一扑，勉强躲开了武僧的袭击，武士这才回忆起一个他忽略了的事实。  
这条铁链很长。  
已经被折腾了一轮的身体没那么容易起身，武士只愣了一下，一阵铁链的哗啦响声就从背后扑了上来。  
快逃。  
刀就在手边，握住刀鞘还没来得及动作，腰就条件反射般一沉，才刚靠后面高潮一次的身体完全承受不住如此凶狠的顶撞，只一下就撞得他倒抽一口冷气。  
“你他妈给我住、咿……！”  
依旧是咬紧牙关不想出声，握着刀鞘的手就一抖，跪趴着的姿势能够进到更里头，只是饱涨感就要人发疯。  
金属质感与液体在后颈滴落摩擦，铁链窸窣响着，胸背相贴，身下抽插的频率已经顶得呼吸都成问题，武士几乎就要被逼出泪来，吐着舌头，徒劳地揪着地毯，恍惚间只觉得肚子都要被顶穿，实在承受不住，只得发出可怜的呜呜声。  
真的是被狗操了。  
大约是晕死过去了几次，再次被惊醒就是铮的一声。  
实在没力气回头去看，有只手在他身后摸了一把，肚子里的东西终于被抽走。被翻了个面，他看到武僧丢开扯断的链条，又深呼吸了一趟，双手仿佛泛起着一层金色的光晕，看似轻松地摘下了口笼，摸了摸下巴，挑起眉毛。  
“这么惨？”仔细看了一会，武士愣是没料到武僧接下来就是借着精液润滑又插了回去。这次的抽送终于有了些章法，有意安抚，就算还是撑开有些难受，手掌揉了一把屁股，向上滑去按着腰后，揉着帮他放松。  
武士先是张口结舌了一阵子，随后才哆哆嗦嗦地开口。  
“打不过狗就算了……还操得没狗爽……”终于舒服了些，武士浑浑噩噩口不择言，整个人软在地毯上，努力不去在意自己口水沾湿的部分，“嗯嗯……”  
武僧顿了顿：“哦？”  
“哼……呜嗯……”武士抬起眼皮瞟了他一眼，腿试着环上腰去才发现他停了下来，对这明确的威胁不得不照单全收，“……你怎么还吃狗的醋的……也太不爷们了…还不是因为你太弱……”  
“学者着急去看黑骑的伤势忘了驱散而已。”  
还想嘴硬一句，但听着武僧的语气总觉得不妙，武士只得抬眼看上去，也不知道自己此时是个什么表情。  
“……还不是因为是你。”  
小声说着，心里终于确认武僧完全没有之前的记忆松了口气，却是撇过头去不肯再重复了。  
至于武僧说了什么才顺利从机工手上买下这块地毯，那就是后话了。


End file.
